purple_sheepfandomcom-20200213-history
The time i almost died
THE TImE I AlMoST DIeD Story Time with SHEP Purple Shep greets the toaster heads and tells them a story about the time he almost died, saying that dying is when you fall over and someone starts putting tons and tons of ketchup on you even though you are not a hot dog. He starts off the story by saying that one day, he was inside picking his belly button when all of a sudden a bird flew straight into the window. But it wasn't a bird. It was a cow (actually a horse which he calls a Cow) and he asks it how it got there at then it looked up at him and went "Moo!". But Purple Shep does not speak cow, so he took out his handy dandy bulldozer and pushed the "cow" out of the house. As Purple Shep got outside, he saw something in the sky. It was yellow which was the sun. He stared at it for so long and eventually, his eyes caught fire and he couldn't see anymore but he found a bucket of pig urine which tasted like a milkshake and allowed Purple Shep to see again. When he came back, he saw a treasure map and stared at it for a while and then tore it up because he doesn't like reading. Then it glowed and made Purple Shep's wool green (which he called blue) and he was happy because green (still called blue) is his favorite color but then he realized he was Purple Shep. He had to get Purple again but then he saw the most beautiful thing ever when he turned around. They had eyes like a king sized M&M and looked like a pencil. The beautiful thing was a Creeper and then Purple Shep greeted him and asked him what his name is. But then the creeper blew up and Purple Shep said that the Creeper could sing so well, but there was a hole in the house and he leapt there screaming. He then saw the most beautiful thing ever (again). They had eyes like a king sized Reese's Pieces and a nose the size of a skyscraper. The beautiful thing this time was a Witch. Purple Shep did not know what to say, and just farted really loudly. The Witch thought the fart was impressive and delicious. She then told Purple Shep that he has to do 3 things for her to make him Purple again. Purple Shep then told the Witch that he doesn't want to do 3 things and asked her if he can do just one because he is really lazy. The Witch then agreed and told Purple Shep that he needs to kiss a pig, only then, she would make him Purple again. Purple Shep then threatened her to blow up her hat. The Witch didn't want the hat to be blown up and she changed the plan and told him to just give it a fine headbutt. Purple Shep laughed because "headbutt" is funny because it has "butt" in it. Purple Shep then farted one more time and then left. Purple Shep forgot what a pig looked like and then saw the most beautiful thing ever (yet again). They had eyes like king sized Pigs and was actually a pig. Purple Shep then told the pig that he must hit him with his head and butt so he can headbutt him. Then the pig went "Pig death sound here" and pulled out a Diamond Sword (that Shep called a shovel). Purple Shep screamed and had no where to go except anywhere he wanted. Purple Shep was trapped and the pig kept coming closer and closer. Then Purple Shep had an idea. Right before the pig could strike Purple Shep, Purple Shep jumped to him and ate his sword (shovel). He stated it tasted likes rocks covered in guacamole and so it tasted really good and he flung his head onto the pig and the Witch made him purple again and farted again. Purple Shep ends off his story and thanks his viewers and before he could say what he will do after getting a huge amount of likes, he fell into a lava pit and screamed and died and ended off the video saying "Whoops!". Video Category:Videos Category:Purple Shep's Videos Category:Epic Category:Video Category:Scary Category:Purple Shep's stuff